


Hide And Seek & Other Misadventures

by agaytoremembr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: NUFF SAID, Sibling Bonding, but this is the fluffiest thing, but yeah this is a game of hide and seek, i don't write fluff, or more them arguing about a game of hide and seek, there's no need for this to exist but isn't there, we all need siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr
Summary: It's never a good idea to put the Hargreeves in any sort of competitive environment. So naturally Klaus' suggestion is that they all play hide and seek together.





	Hide And Seek & Other Misadventures

If asked, they would all blame Klaus.

 

But really, it didn't take much to persuade the siblings into a game of hide and seek. They had never partaken when they were actual children; silly games like that were forbidden. But now… they were all a little freer, more willing to indulge in the childish things they had been deprived of.

 

That being said, it  _ was _ Klaus’ idea. 

 

Challenging his siblings to a few rounds of hide and seek really lodged itself in Klaus’ mind directly after a nightmare about the first friend he’d ever made on the streets, Madeline. Madzy, if she liked you. 

 

Klaus met Madzy in a shelter when they were seventeen and twenty two, respectively. It was before he’d gotten so deeply into the drugs, back when shelters still let him sleep there sometimes. Madzy was one of the coolest people Klaus had ever seen, and he wasted no time introducing himself. The pretty girl had paid him no mind at first, until it became clear that he wasn’t going to go away. Slowly, she warmed to him and taught him everything she knew about living on the streets. 

 

Some days, Klaus thought he would have died before his nineteenth birthday if it hadn’t been for Madzy. 

 

She was the one to teach him about games, things she thought everyone knew about, and delighted in showing Klaus. Hide and seek in particular always seemed like something he would have enjoyed, if they’d been allowed. It was a big place, where he grew up, and he already knew there were many places to hide. 

 

Remembering Madzy after so long, reminiscing about all of the nice memories he had with her, and being back in his childhood home… all definite contributors to his insistence on hide and seek. 

 

It was originally just supposed to be him and Ben, really. But as with most things in his family, it got out of hand quickly. 

 

Ben seemed excited about the game, and then he told Five, who roped Vanya into it, and wherever Vanya went, there was Allison. Luther came to see what all the fuss was about, and Diego joined for the sole reason of beating Luther at a game of stealth. 

 

Klaus hadn’t meant to get everyone in on the silly game, but he wasn’t sorry he did, as he gazed at his bickering siblings who still didn’t really understand the rules of the game they had agreed to play. “Have any of you ever even played this before?” He asked, already exasperated, wondering how they could argue about a game they didn’t know how to play. 

 

Five scowled. “Have  _ you _ ?”

 

Allison rolled her eyes. “I have, with Claire.”

 

Klaus grinned, reaching out to high five his sister. “Cool! And yes, Five, I have! My friend showed me how. Or,” he paused, thinking, “ _ will _ show me how. In five years. Timelines are weird.

“Anyway, do you want to know how to play or not?”

 

That got their attention at least. There was still a little shoving and a few titters, but Klaus rolled it. “Alright, the objective of the game: hiding. We pick someone to be it, they’re the ones who have to find everyone, they count to ten while everyone hides, and the last person to be found wins. The first one to be found is the new ‘it’ person. Any questions?”

 

Vanya’s brow was furrowed. “How do we know when it’s over?” Her soft voice never failed to surprise Klaus, and he grinned.

 

“That, sister mine, is entirely up to us.” He paused, his grin deepening as he spotted Diego smirking and Five’s far away look, probably already plotting where they were going to hide first. “Although it’ll probably end in a brawl, like everything else we do.”

 

That seemed to satisfy Vanya, but Ben spoke up next. “How do we know who’s it first?”

 

Klaus laughed, throwing an arm around Ben’s shoulders. “I believe, dear brother, that it goes something like this.” He jumped to his feet, throwing his arms in the air as he yelled, “ _ Luther’s it! _ ” and scrambled out of the room. 

 

Thankfully, the rest of his siblings followed suit, echoing his proclamation in varying degrees of excitement, and Klaus sped off to his favorite spot. It was  _ on _ . 

 

\----

 

It ended with a fight, although not quite the brawl Klaus had been expecting. 

 

“It’s Klaus’ fault!” Diego hissed, rubbing his sore arm. 

 

“How’s it my fault you decided to hide on a shelf in the closet and fell off?” Klaus scoffed, hands on his hips. 

 

Diego glared, pushing his way forward to invade Klaus’ space. “Because you cheated and scared me!”

 

Klaus scowled. “I did  _ not  _ cheat!”

 

“Totally did,” Ben snickered, while Vanya bit back a laugh. 

 

“We heard you asking ghosts where we were,” Allison accused, looking only slightly grumpy about it. 

 

“You don’t know they were ghosts!” Klaus replied hotly, even as his cheeks reddened.  _ Uh-oh _ . “Maybe I was talking to myself.”

 

“‘ _ They’re never gonna know what hit them, not when I have you guys to tell me where they’re at, I'm going to win for sure _ ,’” Five intoned, nearly perfectly imitating Klaus’ voice. 

 

Klaus had the good grace to know when the gig was up, at the very least. “Fine, fine, the ghosts  _ may _ have helped me a little, but at least I wasn’t teleporting!” He rounded on Five, poking him in the chest. “I know for a fact you were in the attic, but when I got there, you jumped so I wouldn't find you! If ghosts are cheating, so is teleporting!”

 

Five grabbed Klaus’ arm instinctively and may have broken it without thinking if not for Vanya’s warning hand on his shoulder. 

 

Klaus cradled his arm to his chest, refusing to acknowledge that he looked very similar to Diego from just a few moments ago. “Asshole!” He shouted, returning Five’s scowl with an even deeper one. “I  _ need _ this arm.”

 

Five muttered something under his breath, while Vanya blushed and pulled him back, whispering in his ear. Five, reluctantly, apologized. “I didn’t mean to,” he said, looking deeply uncomfortable. For almost breaking Klaus’ arm, or actually having to apologize for something, no one was sure. Five was still a mystery most of the time. 

 

“Still cheating,” Klaus mumbled, while Ben shot him a sour look. 

 

“Not cheating!” Five bit back. “I evolved.”

 

Diego snorted. “Don’t use the old man’s words as some kind of safety. Cheating’s cheating, especially when only you and Klaus’ powers are helpful.”

 

Allison shrugged. “I think they’re fine.”

 

“Because you can rumor us into telling you where the others are,” Luther groused, much to the surprise of his siblings. 

 

Diego bypassed the momentary shock of Luther agreeing with him and ran with the momentum. “Yeah! It’s not fair to the rest of us whose powers aren’t worth shit in this stupid game.”

 

Vanya nodded along, frowning at Klaus and Five. “Powers aren’t fair.”

 

Ben snorted, throwing an arm around Vanya’s shoulders. “Says the one who could probably use her powers to find all of us. Proving she’s still and has always been the nicest of us all.”

 

Vanya flushed under the praise. “Does that mean you agree with me?”

 

Ben hesitated. “I’m not gonna be the tie breaker. Five and Diego both know how to pick locks and are petty enough to mess with me if I disagree with them.”

 

“Then how are we supposed to decide?” Luther crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as though it would make Ben choose one side or the other. 

 

“Get mom?” Ben offered, while Diego grinned. 

 

Five took one look at Diego’s expression and shut him down. “Grace will take Diego’s side because he’s her favorite,” he said dismissively. “We should just decide in favor of those on the right side, which unfortunately includes Klaus. I know, I know, first time for everything.”

 

Klaus, affronted, opened his mouth to respond, but Five clapped a hand over it before he had the chance. It really only took that for the dam to break for the rest of the siblings, and the cacophony of voices was loud enough that they all blended together. 

 

It really was all Klaus’ fault. Suggesting a competitive game and expecting it not to end in disaster. But then, that just seemed to be how they did things. 

 

Somehow Klaus was still happier with them all shouting than he had been before they’d decided to play at all. 


End file.
